1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor, and more particularly, to an oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor that is capable of improving an assembly and increasing an oil supply capability.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a hermetic compressor, a device for compressing and supplying a fluid, is mainly adopted to a cooling system such as an air-conditioner.
FIG. 1 is a vertical sectional view of a hermetic compressor in accordance with a conventional art.
The conventional hermetic compressor includes: a hermetic container 1 forming a space therein; a driving motor 3 installed inside the hermetic container 1 and providing a driving force; a compressing unit 30 for compressing a fluid with a driving force of the driving motor 3; and an oil supply apparatus 20 for supplying oil into the hermetic container 1 for performing a lubricating and cooling operation.
The motor 3 includes a stator 4 wound with an exciting coil and a rotor 5 made of a permanent magnet.
A support spring 15 is installed at a lower end portion of the stator 4 of the driving motor, in order to elastically support the driving motor 3.
The support spring 15 is installed between a spring seat 18 mounted at a bottom surface of the hermetic container 1 and a spring supporter 17 installed at a lower end portion of the stator 4, in order to elastically support the driving motor 3.
The compressing unit 30 includes: a crank shaft 7 rotated by being connected to the driving motor 3 and having an eccentric portion at its upper portion; a connecting rod 8 for transmitting a rotational force generated according to a rotation of the crank shaft 7; a piston 10 connected to the connecting rod 8 and making a reciprocal movement to compress a fluid; a cylinder 6 in which the piston 10 is inserted so as to be able to make a reciprocal movement, and forming a compressing chamber for compressing the fluid; and a valve assembly 9 disposed at a front side of the cylinder 6 and opening and closing the compressed fluid.
The oil supply apparatus 20 includes an oil flow path 12 formed in a longitudinal direction inside the crank shaft 7 and supplying oil to a sliding part inside the compressor; a sleeve 11 coupled at a lower side of the crank shaft 7 and being rotated together with the crank shaft 7; a sucking member 13 disposed to maintain a certain gap against an inner circumferential face of the sleeve 11, sucking oil through the gap when the sleeve 11 is rotated and supplying the oil to the oil flow path 12; and a supporting bracket 14 for supporting the sucking member 13 so that the sucking member 13 can be maintained with the certain gap with respect to the inner circumferential face of the sleeve 11.
The supporting bracket 14 is formed as an elastic body having a certain elastic force fixed at a lower end of the sucking member 13 and extended to both sides so as to be fixed at a lower side of the stator 4.
That is, the supporting bracket 14 is connected between the sucking member 13 and the stator 4, so as to support the sucking member 13 to maintain the certain gap against the sleeve 11.
The assembling process of the oil supply apparatus of the hermetic compressor in accordance with the conventional art constructed as described above will now be explained.
First, the sleeve 11 is press-fit at a lower inner circumferential face of the crank shaft 7.
After the supporting bracket 14 is fixed at the lower side of the sucking member 13, both end portions of the supporting bracket 14 are fixed at the stator 4 of the motor 3.
The spring supporter 17 is installed at the lower end portion of the stator 4, and the spring seat 18 is installed at the bottom surface of the hermetic container 1. And then, the support spring 15 is installed between the spring supporter 17 and the spring seat 18, thereby completing the assembly.
However, the conventional oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor constructed as described above has the following problem.
That is, in the assembling process, the sucking member 13 is inserted into the sleeve 11, the supporting bracket 14 is fixed at the lower side of the sucking member 13, and both end portions of the supporting bracket 14 are fixed at the lower end portion of the stator 4. Thus, the assembling process is complicated.
In addition, since the vibration generated from the motor is directly transferred to the sucking member through the supporting bracket, the gap between the sucking member installed inside the sleeve and the sleeve is difficult to maintain, so that an oil sucking is not smoothly performed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor that is capable of improving an assembling process efficiency of a hermetic compressor by rendering a sucking member to be supported by a support spring supporting a stator and by assembling the sucking member and the support unit to a compressor after assembling the sucking member and the support unit as one body in an assembling process of the compressor.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor including: a crank shaft connected to a rotor of a driving motor so as to be rotated together with the rotor, and having an oil flow path therein; a sleeve connected at a lower end of the crank shaft so as to be rotated integrally together with the crank shaft; a sucking member disposed to maintain a certain gap against an inner circumferential face of the sleeve and sucking oil; and a support bracket installed between support springs installed between a bottom surface of a hermetic container and a stator of the driving motor so that the sucking member can be maintained in a suspended state inside the sleeve, and the sucking member.
In the oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor of the present invention, the support spring includes: an upper spring mounted at the spring support mounted at a lower surface of the stator; and a lower spring mounted at a spring seat mounted at the bottom surface of the hermetic container.
In the oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor of the present invention, the support bracket includes a plurality of legs formed in a radial form at a lower end of the sucking member; and a seat cap provided at each end portion of the legs and mounted between the upper spring and the lower spring. The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.